kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:History of Kenshi/@comment-100.2.109.51-20191109083005
Why do we assume that the Hivers were always as primitive as they are in game? This is a post apocalyptic world where the advanced technological feats of some unknown race were, for the most part, forgotten. Basically, everyone was bombed back to the stone age. That being said, I'd like to perhaps propose that the Hivers may have been the original advanced species. Aside from skeletons, they are the only ones who seem to have a natural leaning towards forming mechanical limbs (albeit very crude limbs, but remember that the only other race to produce mechanical limbs are skeletons themselves. This means that humans don't, *technically* making the hivers more technology prone than the other human races). More so, looking at the Hiver queens, we see a fusion between the organic and the technological, from a species that is supposed to be technologically backwards (this fusion isn't explained in game). We also see that the only Crimper in game, which is really old world tech, is a part of the South Hiver Faction, and while they sacrifice to it in order that it may protect them, it might be plausible that this practice arose over time, but that the crimper stays with the southern hive because it is following a protocol to protect the queen -Notice how King will lead the assualt against the player faction should the queen be kidnapped/killed. Another part of this proposition is the location of the fog islands. Notice how, in the "Lost Ancients Series", Civ X was in the central part of the continent. This makes sense, as the Holy Nation's location -being in the center- is pretty fertile compared to the rest of the continent. So how does this make sense with the fog islands? Well, the fog islands are located close to the fertile center, where a lot of old architecture can be found. Now large sprawling cities normally exist close to to farm land, not on them, and the rural areas produce food for the cities. This would explain why the fog islands, if we assume it was a large city at one point, is off center, but close to it. With that said, the MAIN inhabitants of the fog islands are the fog men, -remember that mongrel was built recently in the timeline. This seems to point to the existence of a very dense Hiver population at one point, before X event happened to turn them into the fogmen. Now, we are told that the fogmen are possessed by some parasite. It might be possible that, were the Hivers the first ancients, and if they practiced bio engineering, that same tech may have been used against them in the center of their civ as a means to destroy them. Why would such a thing happen? Who knows - Maybe a Skeleton uprising, cough cough. That being said, I'm actually willing to believe that Hivers are Civ X, and that they came from space onto the Kenshi Planet. With their central home being destroyed, the survivors would have fleed, some going west and others going south. Now why would we have two separate and distinct hiver factions? Well, evolution over time. The Western Hive's centeral location is surrounded by acid water. This would provide a good natural buffer from enemies, allowing the western hivers to be less aggressive and militaristic. Eventually, they would move back on land and establish relations with the rest of the population, after a long time has passed of course. But the Southern Hive, having no natural buffers, would maintain a defensive aggression against potential threats, developing and aggressive culture, forcing it to adopt a hostile attitude to outsiders. We could continue this theory by looking at the three hiver subspecies, and how complex societies necessitate the division of labor, as well as the affinity for science and learning that the Hiver Princes possess in their favored skills.One might even speculate that their bonuses in stealth could be present because of their need for deceit in a once complex political system where princes vied for political power through differing means. Yes, the Kenshi planet is an Alien world, but only to us. While there is evidence of space tech, in all honesty, nothing IN GAME hints to us that this planet wasn't the origin planet for humans. While this planet isn't reminiscent of earth, there is no reason to believe that, in this world, the Kenshi planet isn't in fact the home planet of humans and that the Hivers came from space. And I think it might actually be an idea worth exploring, as there seems to be more evidence pointing to this than what the above history has proposed, and would also give us an alternate way to view the hivers.